The description herein generally relates to the field of vehicles utilizing thrust and/or experiencing drag traveling through an environmental media, and more particularly the modification of thrust, turbulence and/or drag. More generally the description relates to the active deformation of a surface to alter the characteristics of the surface to flow or surface to surface interface, by creating a dynamically changing surface geometry.